twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Coaches
"Coaches" is the fourth episode of LNERFlyingScotsman's series Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends. This episode had the working title "The Coaches Bang James" but was changed to just simply "Coaches." The episode was scripted in February, and uploaded in July. Plot Thomas is lifted from Sir Topham Hatt's punishment from episode 2 of the series, and catches on some things he had missed. A new shed is built for Percy who is now staying on Sodor. The last surprise is that a new line of passenger express cars, third class. Thomas was jealous of Gordon's coaches. The coaches were horrified and have thoughts to pay Thomas out, but don't want to sink too low like filthy trucks. They decide to do it anyways, and began to think up a plan. They finally thought of a plan and began to put it into action. Edward shunted the two, and a spare coach Catherine. However Edward screwed up the order Annie ad Clarabel go. Clarabel was facing Annie instead of the track and Annie facing Clarabel. They were bumped by a train, but didn't know who it was. Catherine the extra coach couldn't see who the engine was. It turned out to be James. James took the coaches to the next station. As he got to a viaduct he went slow, but the coaches pushed James down. He raced through the station, and raced off a bend that was much to sharp. Luckily no one was on the train. The coaches are sent for repairs, ad Sir Topham Hatt blames James for the mess without hearing James's side of the story. Henry then took James away to the works. Cast Thomas - Main Role Gordon - Main Role James - Main Role Annie - Main Role Clarabel - Main Role Edward - Minor Role Catherine - Minor Role Henry - Cameo Percy - Cameo Ada - Cameo Jane - Cameo Rocky - Cameo Goofs *In several scenes the camera shakes when the recording of the clip stops. *The camera sharply zooms in at the start of the episode. *Though Thomas was seen doing work in the previous episode he was let go of his punishment in the first scene. *The camera shakes as some cars pull up beside Thomas. *Thomas can still be seen in the tunnel while Gordon and Percy pass. *A hand can be seen picking up Thomas's string. *The camera shakes often at the Tidmouth Sheds scene. *The camera is tilted downwards at the Wellsworth Scene, also the station looks different. *The trains leaving Wellsworth have a quite bumpy exit. *A brakevan should've been added to Henry's train. *Roberto says engines instead of coaches. *The camera shakes in the close up of Gordon. *The end of the set can be seen at the first seen of Thomas pulling Annie and Clarabel. *The camera shakes at the close ups of Annie and Clarabel. *A brakevan should've been added to Henry's train. *A workman is tipped over at the yards scene. *Edward doesn't move when the scene starts at 4:25 of the episode. *The camera shakes as it moves towards the station. *When the camera moves in the close up of Annie and Clarabel, the poles of the Station can be seen revealing the awning was been removed. *A piece of track or the notebook in where Roberto reads the script can be seen at 6:33 *A black scene is shown. *The camera shakes as James begins to go down the hill. *The original sound picked up by the camcorder can be heard before James crashes. It also wasn't supposed to be in the episode. *The end of the set can be seen when the shot of the crash aftermath is seen. It also can be seen when the clean up team clear out Annie and Clarabel. *A finger can be seen picking up Gordon's string. *A hand can be seen pushing Gordon back, and Gordon doesn't go back all the way. *The camera shakes at Sir Topham Hatt's close up. *James's close up has camera shaking. Trivia *First speaking roles of Annie, and Clarabel. *The episode ran for 8:41. *TheBluebellEngine witnessed Roberto film scenes Knapford to Viaduct. Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Episodes Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Season 1 Episodes Category:LNERFlyingScotsman